Futuristic Lover
by Rii-chan95
Summary: La vida de Rose era completamente normal, como la de cualquier adolescente en kilómetros a la redonda. Pero con la llegada de nuevos vecinos, todo empieza a tornarse extraño.RosexScorpius. Cero magia.Basado en la canción E.T. de Katy Perry.
1. El Nuevo

**He aquí una nueva historia. Ningún personaje me pertenece (_son todos de la gran diosa Jotaká_), solo mi loca imaginación. Y la idea vino de la canción _E.T._ de Katy Perry, la cual me encanta y recomiendo.**

**Ahora lean y diganme que les parece!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1<span>  
><strong>

**R**ose se encogió en el asiento. El profesor estaba por tomar una lección que ella no había estudiado. Y estaba segura-segurísima-de que iba a llamarla. El tema-La Revolución Industrial-no era tan difícil; pero su mente en momentos de nerviosismo se quedaba en blanco y actuaba única y exclusivamente por impulsos. Desde que había entrado al salón, el profesor Binns había clavado su mirada en dos personas: en Evan, el rubio ese que se sentaba en la segunda fila en el primer banco; y en ella, situada en la tercera fila al fondo, junto a su primo Albus que ocupaba el penúltimo asiento de la cuarta fila. Maldijo a los demas compañeros de fila, ninguno era demasiado alto como para ocultarla con su cabeza. Entonces ella levantó la vista y miró al viejo profesor, encontrando su mirada. Lo sabía. Estaba condenada.

Binns abrió la boca para decir algo, seguramente una _W_ que terminaría en _–easley._ La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Victorie Weasley, joven secretaria del colegio y además de eso; su queridísima prima Vicky. Suspiró. Incontables veces su prima le había salvado a ella-y al resto de sus familiares en edad escolar-de castigos y cosas por el estilo. Tendría que decirle que le debía una.

Binns miró bastante confundido a la rubia, que ni lo dejó preguntar.

-Permiso, un nuevo alumno ha llegado. Me preguntaba si sobraba algún asiento o si debía llamar a Filch para que trajera uno.

-Allí hay un asiento-dijo el profesor, señalando directamente a Rose, que se asustó. Al principio pensó que el profesor estaba medio ciego-lo cual era muy posible-pero su mata de cabello rojizo no pasaba precisamente desapercibida. Luego recordó, con un deje de tristeza, que Vilma, su mejor amiga, se había mudado a Alemania; y por lo tanto, su asiento-justo detrás de ella- estaba vacío.

Detrás de Vicky apareció un chico. De inmediato, todas las miradas se posicionaron en él. Los chicos, para ver si representaba competencia. Las chicas, para ver si estaba bueno. El profesor, para ver si era rarito; de esos "chico-problema" que sabían atormentarlo. Al final, Rose se convenció de que el nuevo satisfacía todas las expectativas. Era alto y flacucho, de cabello rubio casi blanco y facciones bonitas. Sus ojos, a esa distancia, se veían azul claro. Las chicas-interna y externamente-suspiraron. Definitivamente, estaba bueno. Los varones; entre tanto, se lo tomaron de dos maneras: algunos lo vieron como competencia y los otros como una posible nueva amistad. El señor Binns lo miró desconfiado; aunque no le pareció un "chico raro", era su manera de mirar a todos los estudiantes del instituto Hogwarts, en realidad, era su manera de mirar a toda la gente.

El chico se quedó parado junto a Victorie, sin saber qué hacer y sintiendo todas las miradas puestas en él. Al fin la secretaria reaccionó y lo presentó ante los demás como Scorpius Malfoy, recién llegado del extranjero. Entonces le indicó el asiento detrás de la Weasley y luego de intercambiar unas sílabas con el profesor se fue.

Scorpius no perdió tiempo y apuró el paso hacia su asiento; sin levantar la vista. No le gustaba ni un ápice ser el centro de atención. Rose se perdió en la fragancia que él despedía mientras caminaba. Había podido percibirlo mientras pasaba a su lado, estaba casi segura; era _The Secret_ by Antonio Banderas. No por nada había pasado una semana entera oliendo las muestras de los perfumes importados que su prima Dominique vendía para ganarse dinerillo extra. Después de esa breve pausa para analizar que perfume llevaba el chico nuevo, recordó su anterior preocupación. Levantó la vista despacio, como espiando. El profesor seguía mirando en su dirección, pero al parecer el chico nuevo había ocupado toda su atención. Binns se dio vuelta y tomó una tiza para escribir en la pizarra, y toda la clase volvió a respirar: se había olvidado de la lección.

Rose comenzó a anotar lo que el profesor escribía pero al rato se aburrió. Entonces se puso, inconscientemente, a dibujar en el resto de la hoja. Dibujó un tornado y un pequeño monigote que gritaba "Ahhhh!" viendo a la tempestad acercarse.

Entonces sonó el timbre y ella levantó sus cosas. Su primo Albus tardó menos de tres segundos en guardar su cartuchera y la carpeta en la mochila negra con la imagen de Nirvana. Ya estaba llegando a la puerta cuando ella le alcanzó corriendo precipitadamente, después de chocarse por lo menos a tres o cuatro chicas que, como siempre, seguían al Potter para adorarlo.

-Albus, no es de caballeros no esperar ¿sabes? Tus fanáticas se van a decepcionar de ti.

Potter como respuesta rodó los ojos y sacó su MP3, sumergiéndose en su amada música depresiva. Últimamente estaba enojado con todo el mundo, y cada vez que Rose quería exprimirle el por qué, el chico la ignoraba y se comportaba como si no existiera nadie en el mundo entero. "_Como un verdadero idiota_" pensaba Rose.

Llegó a su casillero y guardó sus cosas con una parsimonia increíble. Todos sus primos tenían casilleros cercanos, entonces obligadamente se los encontraba todas las mañanas. El casillero de Albus estaba a la izquierda del suyo, pero cuando giró para hablarle él se encontraba como a tres metros de ella, caminando rápido; mejor dicho, huyendo. Quería estar solo, y Rose lo entendía. No por nada había vivido junto a él desde que había nacido.

Suspiró y cerró el compartimiento marcando la combinación de seguridad. Se asustó al hacerlo. Había alguien a su lado. Alguien que trataba de abrir el casillero de Vilma, bueno, el casillero vacío de Vilma. Tardó unos milisegundos en reconocerlo. Era el _nuevo_, aquel chico con nombre extraño. Rose tardó dos milisegundos más en entender que el chico luchaba contra la seguridad del casillero, y que la cerradura le estaba ganando. Entonces, en un acto de solidaridad desinteresada, estiró sus dedos alargados hacia la puertita y marcó la combinación, sin olvidarse antes de pegarle un leve empujón a la lata para que se abriera.

-Listo-dijo y miró al nuevo a la cara. Se encontró con unos ojos grisáceos y profundos que la observaban sorprendidos. Recordó los modales que su madre le había enseñado y se presentó estirando la mano-Soy Rose, Rose Weasley.

El chico estrechó la mano en silencio y siguió observándola con curiosidad.

-No te asustes-dijo ella para romper el incómodo momento-Mi mejor amiga usaba este casillero y a veces se le trababa la cerradura.

Él la miró absorto por unos segundos y luego sonrió, mientras ella evaluaba las posibilidades de que el chico fuera mudo. Entonces el nuevo abrió la boca y con una voz ronca y profunda-voz que ella no esperaba- dijo:

-Soy Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy. Y gracias por tu ayuda.

Ella suspiró de alivio. Le devolvió la sonrisa evaluando cada mechón rubio que caía por su frente.

-Si quieres, puedo enseñarte a cambiar la contraseña.

Scorpius asintió y estiró la mano para tomar la cerradura justo en el mismo instante en que ella lo hacía. Las puntas de sus dedos se tocaron en un choque de electricidad que los hizo retirarse. Ella largó una carcajada y se examinó la mano. El rió en acto reflejo, aunque miró su mano con preocupación.

Para el almuerzo, ambos parecían conocerse de toda la vida. Rose lo llevó a un rincón apartado donde una única mesa albergaba, por lo menos, a quince chicos y chicas de todas las edades; con el cabello en todas las escalas de rojo y algún que otro rubio o castaño.

La chica los presentó uno por uno. Casi todos eran sus primos. El chico fue asimilando distintos nombres mientras degustaba su sándwich de pollo. La mayoría se apellidaba Weasley, aunque había unos Potter y unos Wilde. Todos le saludaron amablemente y lo metieron en la conversación al instante. Estaban discutiendo sobre el deporte local, algo llamado Quidditch-a Scorpius le costó pronunciar el nombre-y sobre las nuevas estrategias para ese año. Al equipo lo formaban la mayoría de los varones de la mesa, y las chicas parecían igual de fanáticas que ellos. Era un deporte que mezclaba el béisbol, el hockey sobre ruedas-cada jugador estaba sobre patines-el futbol y el rugby. Además, había alguien que debía conseguir atrapar una pequeña pelotita dorada que volaba por todo el campo, un dispositivo parecido a un pequeño colibrí llamado Snitch. El chico parecía desorientado, pero sonreía y asentía con cada explicación. Luego el timbre volvió a sonar y Rose perdió de vista al rubio cuando se levantó de la mesa.

Se aburrió un poco más en la clase de Física y concluyó su jornada con clase de dibujo. La profesora Trelawney les ordenó pintar naturaleza muerta-una naranja y un racimo de uvas sobre un plato- y se llevó los trabajos al final de la hora. Rose salió del edificio-un castillo de la Edad Media restaurado- y se dirigió hasta el estacionamiento por su bicicleta. Desde que Vilma Coote se había mudado, pedaleaba sola hasta su casa situada en el número 19 de Wisteria Walk. Saludó a la señora Figg, la vecina con quince gatos; que estaba regando las flores de su jardín. Entró y dejó la mochila sobre el sillón de cuero. Se encaminó a la cocina para servirse un vaso de leche y subió a su habitación. Se puso ropa cómoda y encendió el ordenador. Desde su ventana observó el atardecer. Definitivamente, había sido un buen día.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad la idea me rondaba en la cabeza y esta pareja me encanta. Mas adelante-creo, espero, estoy casi segura-se pondra mas interesante. Los primeros capítulos serán meramente introductorios, pero espero llegar rapidito a la parte <em>jugosa<em>.**

**Dos cosas: La primera, no tengo idea como huele el perfume _The Secret_, ni estoy haciendo propaganda. Lo elegí por el nombre, que me encanta. La segunda, no podía dejar el Quidditch afuera, asi que lo metí como el conocido_ Muggle Quidditch_(en versión remasterizada xD).**

**También espero-espero tantas cosas-poder subir el próximo capitulo pronto. Estoy de vacaciones-perdón, "_receso invernal_"-y tengo bastante tiempo y ganas de despejarme la cabeza de cosas feas que pasaron, asi que voy a romperme el cuello (y los dedos, y la cabeza) escribiendo en mi ordenador. **

**Saludos!  
><strong>


	2. Tarde con la prole Weasley

He aquí otro capítulo! La verdad, estoy asombrada. Esta idea que salió de improviso de mi loca cabecita tuvo aceptacion y eso me pone muy contenta :D (Y a quien no le gustaria que sus locuras sean aceptadas xD)

Un capitulo corto para seguir viendo como es la normalidad de la vida de Rose. Y no pude resistirme, tuve que hacer un capitulo dedicado a sus primos :D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de J.K. Roling, genia de Inglaterra (comparte puesto con los Beatles, Coldplay y Gorillaz) y yo los metí en un mundo diferente para que se vuelvan locos xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2-Tarde con la prole Weasley<strong>

Abrió los ojos debido a la potente luz. _Demonios_-pensó-_Dejé las cortinas abiertas._ Miró el reloj. Las diez menos veinte. Maldita escuela que le había dado la costumbre de madrugar, malditas las estrellas y la luna por ser tan lindas y obligarla a dejar la ventana abierta de par en par. Se levantó para cerrar la ventana, por la que comenzaba a entrar una leve brisa de otoño. Sintió ruido en la planta baja y se calzó las zapatillas para ir a inspeccionar el desayuno. Decepcionante: un tazón de cereales de chocolate "cocinados" por Hugo. Sus padres, como siempre, estaban en el trabajo.

Cuando ella terminaba su cereal, se dio cuenta que su querido-_queridísimo_-hermano ya volaba rumbo a su habitación, posiblemente para salvarse de lavar los platos. Maldición, que no se le daba eso de tragar-sí, tragar, porque tal cosa no merecía el adjetivo _digerir_-la comida como a la bestia que ellos llamaban cariñosamente "Hugo". Subió a cambiarse, ya habría tiempo para los platos después.

Oh no. No de nuevo. Tercer sábado en el que se le quemaba la comida. Mientras ella gritaba y la molesta alarma detectora de humo se accionaba, Hugo tomó el repasador-el repasador favorito su madre, vale aclarar-y ahogó el fuego del intento de fideos de su hermana.

-Ni con magia podremos despegar esto de la olla-declaró el pelirrojo, mientras examinaba la mole negra en el fondo de la misma. Rose suspiró. Tendría que ir a la rotisería otra vez, y pagar con _su_ dinero lo que comprara.

-Exquisito, Rose. Cada sábado te superas.

-Oh, papá, no es para tanto.

-Tu padre tiene razón, Rosie. Creo que podria olvidarme de cocinar por unos cuantos sábados mas.

-Papá, ¿Cuándo vas a comprar un extintor nuevo?

-¿Para qué quieres uno nuevo, Hugo? Aun no usamos el de la sala.

-Solo por si acaso. Quiero tener experiencia, sería un buen bombero.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? Jamás estuviste frente a un incendio-dijo Rose lanzándole una mirada de "Cállate" a su hermano que se encogió de hombros.

Ojalá que mamá no preguntara por su repasador favorito. O por la olla. O por el plato que rompió la semana pasada. No, afortunadamente; Hermione Granger estaba muy ocupada como para fijarse en esos mínimos detalles. Agradeció mentalmente al tío Harry y tía Ginny, que siempre le daban un poco de dinero. _Si tan solo supieran en que lo gastaba..._

-¡Vamos, lentos!

-Ya no puedo más, James-se quejó Lily. Y eso que era tres años menor.

-Un poco más, que ya llegamos-replicó el castaño. Eso sí, era terco como su madre. Por no decir la parte de mandón.

Siguieron pedaleando cuesta arriba por la empinada loma. James iba a la cabeza, seguido de cerca por Roxanne, Hugo y Fred II. Albus, Lucy, Rose y Molly iban en medio. Lily cerraba la marcha. En realidad, iba persiguiendo al grupo. Por cada pedaleo soltaba una palabra de queja.

-¡Sabía...que...no tendría...que haber...comido esos panecillos! ¡Voy...a castrar...a James! ¡Le...borraré...su sonrisa...idiota! ¿Por qué...no fui...hija única? O mejor...-dijo mirando a sus primos-¡Huérfana!

-Ojalá tío Harry jamás te escuche decir eso-dijo la correctísima Molly.

-A la mierda con papá.

-Y eso tampoco-añadió Lucy.

-¡Bien familia! ¡Llegamos!-vitoreó James Sirius, ajeno a las palabrotas de su adorada hermana.

-Bueno, todo sea por la vista-dijo Lily.

Shell Cottage, hogar de Bill y Fleur, padres de Victorie, Dominique y Louis. Una casa de dos pisos con vista al mar. El agua estaba fría, incluso en verano, pero los primos se divertían igual en la arena. Rose recordaba aquella vez que habían acampado allí y llorado al día siguiente puesto que no querían volver a _la aburrida y fría rutina del Valle_, tal como lo definió Fred.

Dominique y tía Fleur salieron corriendo de la casa al sentir todo el alboroto que armaban sus parientes. Eran de esas visitas sorpresa que a James siempre le gustaba organizar.

-Tia...Fleur...necesito...agua.

-Ya te la _tgaegé_, mi _queguida_ Lily. ¿Cómo están mis pequeñitos?

-Estamos bien, tía Fleur-dijo Albus mientras la francesa le despeinaba el cabello (cosa que no parecía posible).

De inmediato entraron a la casa sintiendo el olor a pastel de manzanas recién horneado. Fleur Delacour-digo, Fleur Weasley- no era esa clase de personas a las que una manada de adolescentes hambrientos atrapa en una visita familiar. Después de una abundante porción de la delicia de su tía-que no por nada había aprendido a cocinar con la abuela Molly-se encaminaron a la playa en compañía de Louis y Dominique.

-¿Y Vicky?-preguntó Molly-¿Dónde está?

-Trabajando-respondió despreocupadamente Nique.

-Claro, si por "trabajando" quieres decir "revolcándose con Teddy en el escritorio del director"-dijo Fred.

-¡Fuera imágenes!-gritó Louis poniendo una cara de asco, cara que todos compartían-¿¡Es que no es suficiente con saber que el profesor Lupin toquetea a mi hermana!

Después del ataque de histeria por parte del Weasley rubio (que incluyó unas palabrotas en francés) cada miembro de la familia tomó su lugar en la playa. Las chicas trajeron las reposeras; que se guardaban convenientemente en el cobertizo de tío Bill; mientras los chicos acomodaban la red para jugar al volley.

-¡No es justo, ustedes son más altos!-chilló Roxanne ante las risotadas de su hermano-¡Te meteré la sonrisa dentro de la bocota que tienes, Fred Weasley segundo!

Y Roxie era de las que cumplen lo que dicen. Luego de unos cinco minutos, Albus y Louis sostenían al pobre Fred mientras Lucy corría a la casa por hielo. James examinaba si la pelota había sufrido algún rasguño y Roxanne se regodeaba de su hermano con una sonrisa socarrona. Le había dado la pelota por la nariz.

-¡Acabas de romperme la nariz, Roxanne Angelina Weasley! ¡Destruiste parte de mi potencial de Casanova!

Oh si, Fred era "Casanova" y James "Don Juan"; apodos puestos por ellos mismos, obviamente. Rose trató de disimular su risa al igual que el resto de sus primos, con pésimos resultados.

-Está bien, ríanse-dijo Fred II con voz nasal.

-_Fged_, ya deja de _hablarg pog favog_. Te _hagás _daño.

-Lo siento, tía Fleur.

Llevaron al pelirrojo hasta una reposera y lo dejaron allí con un comic de Batman. Al rato, roncaba.

-¡Esto es material excelente para mi colección! A esta serie le llamaré "Adiós potencial Casanova"-dijo Lily sacándole fotos y mas fotos a su primo dormido, mientras Albus y Molly rodaban los ojos.

-Está loca, loca-le comentó el ojiverde a sus primas sentadas junto a él-Tiene millones de fotografías y álbumes, prácticamente tiene nuestra vida resumida allí.

-Debemos aceptar que es buena fotografiando cosas-James se sentó en la arena a los pies de su hermano menor-Al menos consiguió que la dejaran trabajar de medio tiempo en la casa de fotografías.

-¡Eso es!-saltó Dominique de repente-¡La casa de fotografías! Debo probar suerte ahí.

Los presentes rodaron los ojos en forma unánime. Es que Dominique era de esas personas que quieren hacer mil cosas y comienzan algo y no lo terminan jamás. En menos de tres meses había conseguido diez empleos y los había dejado casi todos. Actualmente vendía perfumes por catálogo y en las mañanas trabajaba en la tienda de ropa de Madame Malkin, una viejecita que cosía estupendos vestidos y trajes.

-¿Qué es eso?-repuso la pelirroja quitándole el cuaderno a Rose-¿Y este chico?

Rose se sonrojó como respuesta y observó con un poco de desesperación como el mayor de los Potter le quitaba el cuaderno a Dominique.

-Pero Rosie, ¡si lo conociste ayer!-dijo el castaño incrementando el sonrojo de la Weasley.

-Es que...tiene una cara..._interesante _para dibujar-carraspeó la chica.

-Aja, con que "interesante"-comentó Molly moviendo las cejas de arriba y abajo en señal de _te pesqué_.

-Ya, ya, me parece lindo, ¡¿Contentos?-chilló Rose.-Al menos soy valiente y admito la verdad, no como cierta persona-clavó los ojos en Molly al decirlo-a la que le gusta el hijo de su jefe.

La Weasley enrojeció violentamente y ahogó su risa, bajando la vista. Tras un incómodo minuto de silencio, Dominique saltó de su asiento y prácticamente gritó:

-¡¿Te gusta Wood? ¿Orland Wood, el hermano de Olivia? ¡Lo sabía!

-Tia Fleur necesita mi ayuda-y con una rapidez inusual en ella, Molly desapareció rumbo a la casa.

A pesar de compartir la edad y la infancia, Molly y Dominique eran muy diferentes. A veces la gente no entendía como eran tan unidas. Dominique era impulsiva, rebelde y disfuncional. Molly era tranquila, correcta e inocente. En realidad, se complementaban bien, Molly solo se soltaba un poco con Dominique además de ser la única capaz de hacerla entrar en razón, y se contaban todo. Molly necesitaba trabajar mientras estudiaba Ciencias Económicas. Y Oliver Wood, ex compañero de su padre y amigo de sus tíos; necesitaba una secretaria. La Weasley se encargaba de organizar los papeles y los horarios del club Puddlemere United, del cual Wood era dueño. Por consiguiente, veía a Orland todos los días en sus prácticas, en los pasillos o en su misma oficina. Pero Molly era Molly, y jamás admitiría nada; siempre tan cerrada con sus sentimientos.

-Aja-comentó Albus-Con que era Orland Wood. Rose, ¿Cómo sabías?

En ese momento Lucy (a la que todos insistían seguir llamando "la pequeña" a pesar de sus catorce años) tuvo su turno de enrojecerse y admitir que se le había escapado la información frente a Lily, Rose y Hugo.

-Molly no te perdonará jamás, Rosie. Seguramente dirá "todo está bien" pero te aplicará la ley de hielo-sentenció James.

-Bueno, ella se lo buscó.

-Tengo frío-dijo Lily, mientras guardaba la cámara.-Llamaré a papá.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que venga a buscarme.

-Lily Luna Potter Weasley, prometiste que vendrías en bicicleta.

-Jamás dije que me _iría_ en bicicleta, James Sirius.-y sin más ni más, sacó el móvil y apretó el discado rápido. Pero la menor de los Potter no contaba con que su hermano tenía reflejos animales y que cuando quería algo, lo obtenía. ¡Splash! Y celular de Lily a la mar.

-Creo que es hora de volver.-dijo Albus mirando al atardecer.

Rose y Hugo llegaron a casa cuando el cielo pasaba de rosado amarillento a violeta oscuro. James y Albus saludaron con una sonrisa y Lily con un movimiento de cabeza, de tan enojada con el mundo-y con James- estaba. Los Potter vivían a tres calles de su casa, en el Grimmauld Place número 12; una mansión restaurada que a veces parecía un hotel. Lo que eran las herencias familiares...

Rose salió de su ensimismamiento, el teléfono sonaba. Hugo lo levantó suspirando un "Hola".

-¡Rose Weasley, tienes teléfono de Scorpion No se Cuanto!

La chica enrojeció por enésima vez mientras corria a su habitacion para obtener privacidad. ¿Qué querría Scorpius Malfoy un sábado a la noche? ¿Y que quería de ella? A lo mejor era un loco acosador. Tomó un poco de aire y levantó el teléfono.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas las favs, alertas y reviews :)<p>

_**Rr's Responses:**_

**-Aria Nyx Lupin:** Me gusta tu nick! :D Despues me decis a que se debe xD Y me alegro que te guste el fic!

-**Linda Tonks**:Creeme que quiero la parte JUGOSA mas que nada xD Pero tiempo al tiempo :D

-**Nery Angel:** esta vez actualice rapido, sister. Ya le voy a dar protagonismo de extra a tu amado Evan xD

-**franuxa**: Gracias por comentar! Y supongo que actualicé pronto para vos que comentaste ayer xD Saludos!

Nos vemos!

_**Y en el proximo capitulo nos enteraremos el por que de la llamada de nuestro amado y sexy Scorp :D**_


	3. El raro espécimen del Hombre

Hola, aqui yo de nuevo!

Primero lean y **abajo estan las contestaciones a sus reviews _(que me encantaron, por cierto)_**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling _(perdon por escribir mal el apellido en el otro capitulo)._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3-El raro espécimen del Hombre<strong>

-¿Hola?-contestó Rose con voz temblorosa. Y cuando ya pensaba que del otro lado no había nadie, una voz más nerviosa que ella misma le contestó.

-Hola, ¿Rose?

-Sí, soy yo, Scorpius.

-Eh...yo llamaba...para...-la voz sonó lejana, como si pusiera la mano sobre el auricular hablando con alguien más-_¿Para qué era? Ah, sí, los libros.-_Scorpius volvió a hablar normalmente-Me preguntaba si podrías prestarme algunos libros...es que como entré tarde a la escuela...los necesito para aprobar los próximos exámenes, ¿entiendes?-el chico hizo una pausa y luego comenzó a hablar rápidamente- Y...lamento llamarte a esta hora, y sé que no debería tener tu número, pero eres a la única persona de la escuela que conozco-se escuchó un ruido detrás, como de alguien riendo ahogadamente-entonces busqué tu teléfono en la guía.

-Oh, no te preocupes Scorp-Rose se golpeó mentalmente al llamarlo por ese apodo-Yo podria prestarte los libros. Y tengo muchos apuntes también. Y si quieres, podria enseñarte.- _¿Qué diablos estás diciendo, Rose Weasley? ¡Suenas desesperada!_- Puedes pasar mañana por mi casa, ¿Sabes donde vivo?

-Emm...-hubo otro ruido del lado de Scorpius, pero se apagó con la contestación del chico-No, no la tengo.

-Wisteria Walk número 19-se apresuró a decir Rose.

-¿A qué hora?

-¿A qué hora qué?-preguntó Rose confundida.

-¿A qué hora paso mañana por tu casa?

-Ahh, eso. Bueno, nos levantamos tarde los domingos, así que podrías pasar a eso de las 11 y media.

-Está bien; allí estaré. Gracias Rosie.

Rose se sonrojó. Solo en su familia le llamaban Rosie; en la voz del chico sonaba...tierno. Sonaba como si pudiera seguir escuchándolo una y otra vez, toda la eternidad, sin cansarse. Cuando se dio cuenta, el chico ya había colgado. Se quedó mirando el aparato por unos cuantos minutos, inmóvil. Su cabeza trataba de concebir una respuesta científicamente aprobada. Pero una vez más, la ciencia no tenía respuesta para el comportamiento de esos especímenes; es decir, los hombres. Decidió conformarse con la patética excusa de los libros-claro, porque un chico normal llama a una chica que conoció hace doce horas prácticamente; todo para pedir libros de estudio en la noche de un sábado-y prendió la computadora.

Puso un poco de música y abrió su perfil de Facebook, para chequear quien estaba conectado. En la lista de "Prole" solo Molly y Albus se encontraban disponibles para hablar. Optó por no escribirle nada a Molly, luego de su leve enfrentamiento en Shell Cottage estaba segura que tardaría tiempo en recuperar su confianza. Tecleó un "que estás haciendo" y se lo envió a Albus.

-_Tratando de descubrir la razón de la vida_.

-_Que gracioso, Potter_. _¿Vas a contarme que te pasa de una vez?_

_-No._

_-Malo ¬¬_

_-Entrometida ¬¬_

_-Idiota ¬¬_

_-Más idiota ¬¬_

-¡Rose!

-¡Ya voy mamá! _Voy a cenar, idiota con problemas de bipolaridad._

Rose bajó corriendo las escaleras, luchando contra Hugo por llegar primero a la mesa. Solían hacerlo desde que la Weasley tenía memoria y habilidad para caminar, obviamente.

La cena pasó sin contratiempos; aunque en un momento Hermione preguntó por aquel repasador rojo con detalles amarillos diciendo que no lo encontraba; y Rose se encogió de hombros.

-Se habrá volado de la soga cuando se secaba...-argumentó. _Gracias clases de teatro_.

Albus no le había contestado el último insulto; en cambio, se había desconectado. La chica bufó de decepción, estaba demasiado cerrado con ella últimamente, cosa bastante rara. Apagó la computadora y cuando se estaba poniendo su ropa de dormir-una remera vieja y unos shorts-escuchó un golpe en seco en la ventana. Primero pensó que se trataba de una lechuza, pues en el Valle de Godric abundaban. Recostó la cabeza en la almohada y volvió a sentir el golpe, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Se levantó para inspeccionar y descubrió un par de ojos esmeraldas encaramados al tejado.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-espetó abriendo la ventana-¡Mira si te caes!

-Shhh, cállate Rosie y déjame pasar que tu tejado está resbaloso.

Rose se hizo a un lado y cuando su primo estuvo entero en su habitación, cerró la ventana y también las cortinas.

-¿A qué viniste?-atacó.

-A hablar con mi prima favorita ¿A que mas?-respondió el Potter como si fuera algo obvio.

_Bipolar, eso digo yo_-pensó la pelirroja.-_Hombres. Y luego ellos decían que éramos nosotras las complicadas._

-Rose, ¡Rose!-dijo Albus pasándole una mano frente a sus ojos-Hace medio minuto que te estoy hablando y no contestas. Mujer tenías que ser. Hablan cuando no tienen que hacerlo. Se meten en los asuntos ajenos. Tratan de volverte loco. Son tan complicadas...

-¿Puedo saber por qué vienes a mi cuarto a las once de la noche a debatir sobre el género femenino?

-Por nada en especial. Me cansé de estar solo en casa.

-¿Solo?

-Los demás salieron a comer pizza.

-¿Por qué no fuiste?

-No tenía ganas, así que me metí en el baño y simulé que vomitaba-Rose hizo una mueca de asco-Mamá se lo creyó y heme aquí. Gracias profesora Trelawney por las clases de teatro.

-Tengo sueño, Al.

-Y bueno, acuéstate-repuso el moreno con naturalidad-te contaré un cuento; como cuando éramos niñitos.

Rose obedeció y su primo la arropó como buen padre. Se recostó junto a ella, mirando al techo. La pelirroja apagó la luz y se quedaron observando las estrellas. Desde que Albus tenía memoria, el cuarto de Rose tenía estrellitas luminosas pegadas en el techo. Decía que esos puntitos luminosos la hipnotizaban y la ayudaban a dormirse.

Albus recordaba aquella vez-una de tantas-en la que sus hermanos y él se habían quedado a dormir allí porque sus padres se habían ido de viaje de negocios un par de días. James y él se habían acostado en el suelo, en cómodas bolsas de dormir, y Rose iba en medio, en su cama repleta de mantitas y almohadones multicolores. En el medio de la noche, un trueno los despertó; una tormenta se desataba sobre el cielo del Valle. La pelirroja comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y no había nada que la calmara. Entonces James tomó el control de la situación-como siempre-y cerrando la ventana y las cortinas, obligó a la Weasley a mirar al techo, a las estrellitas de plástico. "_El cielo está lleno de estrellas bonitas, y las nubes están celosas de ellas, por eso lloran y tratan de taparlas vistiéndose de tormenta_", había dicho el mayor de los Potter. Desde ese entonces, Rose jamás había llorado de nuevo a causa de los truenos.

-Y luego de mirar las estrellas un rato más, los tres niños se quedaron profundamente dormidos; ignorando que afuera la tempestad se había calmado y la luna se alzaba de nuevo en el cielo.-Terminó Albus.

Un suspiro se oyó por parte de Rose. Le encantaban sus estrellitas y su cuarto. Allí se sentía segura, en su propio mundo. Se giró para mirar a su primo. Se había quedado dormido.

||...||

-¡Albus Severus Potter levántate ya mismo!

Albus rodó sobre su espalda y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, golpeándose todo el costado derecho. Se incorporó masajeándose el brazo y levantó la cabeza para observar al portador del grito. Debería haberlo reconocido.

-¡Mamá!

-Tia Ginny, ¿puedes dejar de gritar? Son las-Rose se giró para observar su reloj-tres de la mañana y de verdad esto cansada de tanto pedalear.

-¡Ves! Al final, siempre al final, ¡todo es tu culpa James! ¡Nuestros familiares enloquecen por andar en bicicleta!-salió una voz detrás de Ginny, que obviamente pertenecía a Lily; acompañada de la risa frenética del mayor Potter.

-Me pregunto si todos los James y Lilys del mundo se pelean como ellos hacen-susurró Albus.

-A lo mejor lo tienen en la sangre-asintió Rose.

-¡No podías avisar!-recomenzó Ginny-¡Estuvimos buscándote por dos horas!

-Mamá, no exageres. Si me perdiera, lo primero que ustedes harían será llamar a tío Ron. Entonces, tío Ron despertaría a la familia entera, por consiguiente, también a Rose, así que asumo que cuando abrieron la puerta nos vieron dormidos tranquilamente, ¿verdad?

Ginny abrió la boca para replicar. Pero no dijo nada más que "Vamos a dormir" y volvió sobre sus pasos. Rose la comprendió. Albus era complicadísimo, y a veces asustaba. Antes que su mejor amigo dejara la habitación, ella ya reposaba en brazos de Morfeo.

||...||

-No.

-Sí.

-¡No, ni siquiera sé cómo usarlo!

-¡Mierda, Scorpius, hazlo **AHORA**!

Se sintió un golpe en la puerta y una voz preguntó:

-¿Niños, están bien?

-Sí, mamá-respondió el compañero de Scorpius con una calma que diría que no fue el que gritó dos segundos atrás.

-Pero recién escuché un grito...

-Estamos jugando en la PlayStation, madre.

Un suspiro que denotaba comprensión se escuchó detrás de la puerta y un sonido de pasos que se alejaban segundos después.

Eric Noot estiró el oscuro aparato hacia su primo. El otro negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, Scorp, lo ensayamos cientos de veces. Solo tienes que hablar, ¡yo te marcaré el número!

-No voy a hacerlo. Quedaré como un idiota.

-Tarde para eso-suspiró el moreno, llevándose el teléfono a la oreja-Hola, ¿estará Rose? Habla Scorpius Malfoy.-dijo Eric, tratando de imitar la voz profunda del rubio. Apretó un botón del aparato y miró desafiante al chico.

-¿Qué mierda haces?-saltó Scorpius arrebatándole el teléfono a su primo.

-¿Hola?-era la voz de Rose, lo sabía. Escuchó la clara respiración y se quedó en estado de shock como por un minuto. Eric comenzó a hacerle señas frenéticas para que hablara.

-Hola, ¿Rose?-_estúpido, claro que esa es Rose_.

-Sí, soy yo, Scorpius.

-Eh...yo llamaba...para...-Miró a Eric con la mente en blanco._ ¿Para qué era?-_susurró_- Ah, sí, los libros._ -Me preguntaba si podrías prestarme algunos libros...es que como entré tarde a la escuela...los necesito para aprobar los próximos exámenes, ¿entiendes?-Miró a su primo que le indicaba que siguiera con la mano- Y...lamento llamarte a esta hora, y sé que no debería tener tu número, pero eres a la única persona de la escuela que conozco-Eric se tapaba la boca, ahogando sus risas-entonces busqué tu teléfono en la guía.

-Oh, no te preocupes Scorp.-Con que Scorp, ¿eh? Dijo Eric sonriendo picaronamente- Yo podria prestarte los libros. Y tengo muchos apuntes también. Y si quieres, podria enseñarte... Puedes pasar mañana por mi casa, ¿Sabes donde vivo?

-Emm...-dudó Scorpius. Claro que sabia donde vivía. Miró al moreno que estaba a punto de dislocarse el cuello haciendo un ¡NO!-No, no la tengo.

-Wisteria Walk número 19-dijo ella.

-¿A qué hora paso mañana por tu casa?

-Ahh, eso. Bueno, nos levantamos tarde los domingos, así que podrías pasar a eso de las 11 y media.

-Está bien; allí estaré. Gracias Rosie.-Se golpeó mentalmente por el apodo. Quizás ella odiaba que le dijeran así. Eric le arrebató el aparato y colgó.

Scorpius rememoró la noche anterior observando la casa pintada de amarillo. Eran las 11 con 29 y estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. _Solo entras, saludas, tomas los libros, coqueteas y te despides con un beso en la mejilla-_le dijo una voz muy parecida a la de su primo Noot en la cabeza. Avanzó por el jardín de la entrada y tocó el timbre.

Un pelirrojo despeinado salió a recibirlo. Tenía gran parecido al de Rose, exceptuando sus ojos, que eran marrones. Lo recordó del comedor de la escuela.

-Hola, ¿a quién buscas?

-Emm...Hola, yo buscaba a Rose. Ella me dijo que...podía pasar a buscar sus libros a esta hora. Soy Scorpius, ¿me recuerdas?

-¿Quién es, Hugo?-una voz llegó desde alguna parte de la casa. Al momento, apareció una mujer de cabello castaño y facciones delicadas.

-Un amigo de Rose. Scorpion.

-Scorpius, Sra. Weasley-dijo el rubio estrechándole la mano a la mujer. De un modo u otro, le recordaba a su madre.-Vine a buscar unos libros.

-¡Pasa, querido! Rose todavía está durmiendo; pero puedes esperarla.

La Sra. Weasley-Hermione, como se empeñaba en que la llamara-era bastante agradable. Le ofreció pastel de limón mientras hablaba del clima y otras cuestiones. De pronto apareció Rose en la puerta de la cocina, frotándose el cabello y sus ojos azules somnolientos.

Ojos que se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa. Lo había olvidado. Y ahora llevaba una camiseta vieja, el cabello despeinado y bostezaba frente al chico nuevo. Adiós, mundo cruel. Se tapó la cara con las manos y retrocedió unos pasos para después volver corriendo a su cuarto. Scorpius sonrió como acto reflejo.

El timbre sonó tres veces seguidas. Hugo se levantó corriendo y una voz en el pasillo se escuchó.

-Dime que esta vez les ganamos, Hugo.

-Si Fred, aun no llegaron.

Un grito de júbilo se extendió por toda la casa y en ese momento apareció un pelirrojo, Hugo, tres pelirrojos y una mujer morena. El primero era un hombre alto, fornido y con los ojos de Rose. Habia otro hombre pelirrojo de sonrisa ancha con dos chicos-un chico alto y una chica de piel bronceada-y venia tomado de la mano de la mujer morena.

El primer hombre saludó a los demás y luego se giró hacia Scorpius. De inmediato su cara se transformó en una mueca de confusión. Hermione intervino rápidamente antes que su esposo dijera algo estúpido.

-Ron, este es Scorpius, compañero de Rose. Vino por unos libros.

-¿Un domingo en la mañana?-inquirió el hombre.

-Ron, no todo el mundo va a la escuela a dormir.-dijo Hermione provocando el sonrojo de Ron (y de Hugo, Fred y George).

-Mucho gusto, señor Weasley-dijo Scorpius estirando la mano-tiene una casa muy bonita.

El señor Weasley le estrechó la mano con esa expresión desconfiada y Hermione, recordando sus modales, le presentó al Malfoy a los recién llegados. Fred le preguntó si se teñía el cabello con limón, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su delicada-nótese el sarcasmo-hermana Roxanne. En ese momento, para fortuna de Scorpius-y de Fred-Rose bajó de su cuarto. Vestía unos jeans y una playera de Muse que le había regalado Albus en su último cumpleaños.

-Scorpius, ven a mi cuarto así te doy los libros.

Ron intervino inmediatamente, con su vena de padre celoso drenando al máximo.

-¿Por qué no van a ayudarla, niños?-dijo, empujando a su hijo y sus sobrinos.

Roxanne argumentó que debía ayudar en la cocina-si claro-para salvar a su prima, pero Fred y Hugo llevaban el mismo sentido de macho protector en la vena y subieron escudriñando al rubio y la pelirroja.

-Tengo este, es muy bueno. Hay muchas páginas marcadas y anotaciones. Y aquí hay un cuaderno de Biología. Ignora los dibujos-dijo Rose sonrojada mientras añadía el libro a la pila que sostenía Malfoy, del que ya no se veían los ojos.

-Ya ya primita, que el chico apenas llegó ayer y le das tarea para el año próximo-dijo Fred comprensivo, tomando una buena parte de la pila.

Al bajar de las escaleras, se encontraron con los Potter en la sala. James estaba enfurruñado en un sillón.

-¡Perdiste, perdiste! Me debes veinte dólares.

-Lo sé-gruñó el chico.-No sonó la alarma.

-De nada-susurró Lily a Fred-Le tiré el reloj pulsera al inodoro.

-¡¿El Omega Seamaster de la película_ James Bond: Quantum of Solace_?

-El mismo-repuso Lily orgullosa.

-Eres mi ídolo, Lily Luna Potter-respondió Fred haciendo alabanzas a su prima.

Hermione salió a recibir a Bill y su familia. Se sintió una bocina y Rose supo que tío Charlie había traído a sus abuelos, a juzgar el griterío de sus primos. Se quedó un momento sola con Scorpius, por lo que aprovechó a pedirle disculpas por el comportamiento de sus primos.

-Por favor, me encanta tu familia-estaba diciendo Scorpius justo cuando entró Hermione.

-Querido, ¿ya te vas?-preguntó la mujer.

-Si señora, no quería incomodar su domingo en familia.

-¿Llegas tarde al almuerzo?

-No, mis padres...están fuera, señora Weasley.

-¡Quédate con nosotros!-propuso Hermione entusiasmada, haciendo que Rose y Scorpius abrieran los ojos como platos.

* * *

><p>Aja! Scorpius se quedará o no? Y si se queda, ¿<em>podrá soportar a la prole Weasley-Potter y al celoso de Ron<em>?

Y se asustaron con la llamada? Pobre Scorp, que no sabe que excusa poner para hablar con Rosie :)

**Respuestas:**

**-Aria Nyx Lupin:** Amo el significado de tu nick :) No te comas las uñas! Y con respecto a tu pregunta, no entendi muy bien a lo que te referias con lo de "muy junto" Siempre me queda asi, como mas chico...a veces subo capitulos a mi parecer largos y el Fanfiction es como si los achicara...No se, lamento no responder a tu duda :(

**-franuxa:** Gracias por tu review :) Espero que te haya gustado el cap :)

**-Amelie Victorie Cobain:** Te gusta Nirvana? No se nota xD Yo los amo :) Mi Kurt :D Jaja, los Wood todos con O; lei varios fics y todos los Woods tenian nombres que empezaban en O, asi que decidí respetar esa tradición aunque tuve que buscar un montón xD

**-Nery Angel:** Antes que todo, perdoname por abandonarte en nuestro camino a la fama, estoy segura que triunfaras como solista (? Ya veremos mas de tu amado Evan que te imaginas como el Pipa Higuain xD

**-Linda Tonks:** Es que amo a la prole :D Y viste, no era tan importante la llamada. Una excusa nomas. Hombres...

**-Mariauxi:** De verdad te gusta? Y Rose quemando la comida no esta basada en mi (? No, de verdad, no me dejan cocinar, asi que nunca tuve la oportunidad de quemar ningun repasador...Y aqui tuviste mas de Scorp :D

**-maiden:** Gracias por tu review :) Me alegra que te guste la historia.

**Y gracias a todas las alertas, fav, y a esos que pulsan el link para leer nomas :)**


	4. Cuando Scorpius conoció a los Weasley

Hola, ¿Están leyendo? I'm back, yeah. ¿Como están todas? (y ahora viene la tipica respuesta sarcástica como _"Estoy sentada frente al ordenador")_

Perdonen la tardanza...Me trabé en esta historia :(

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son creación de la gran diosa J.K. Rowling, yo los puse en un Alternative Universe y ¡Bum! Nueva historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4-Cuando Scorpius conoció a los Weasley<strong>

-¡Quédate con nosotros!-propuso Hermione entusiasmada, haciendo que Rose y Scorpius abrieran los ojos como platos.

-Yo...La verdad no quiero molestar su día familiar...

-Oh, ¡por favor!-dijo la mujer con desusada alegría-Siempre hay lugar para uno más.

Rose no pudo más que sentir una especie de deja-vú, como si la abuela Molly se hubiera apoderado del cuerpo de su madre. Se preguntó si a tío Harry le había pasado lo mismo la primera vez que fue a casa de los Weasley. Sin embargo, termino casándose con la tía Ginny. La chica giró a observar a Scorpius y negó con la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de imaginarse cosas. Y también de comer lechuga, que según su amiga Marie producía efectos alucinógenos. Bueno, no es que Marie fuera muy buena en Biología.

Algo muy dentro de Scorpius le decía que no aceptara la invitación, pero sus ganas de compartir un almuerzo con los parientes de Rose aumentaba cada vez que escuchaba que la puerta se abría y llegaba más gente.

-Solo me quedaré para que deje de insistir, señora Weasley.

-Dime Hermione.

-¡Tia Mione!-gritó James, cruzando la puerta a una velocidad sobrehumana-¡Te estaba buscando, mi madrina favorita!

-¿Cuánto dinero quieres?-dijo la mujer, sacando su billetera.

-Por favor madrina, no es como si fuera tan interesado.

-¿En que líos te metiste, Sirius?

-Tiré el celular de Lily al mar, y como venganza tiró mi reloj de James Bond al inodoro.

-Entonces necesitas devolverle el celular, ¿no?

-¡Claro que no! Quiero comprarme el reloj de nuevo.

La castaña le lanzó una mirada furibunda y James puso cara de perrito, que le salía tan bien.

-Te daré lo suficiente para ambas cosas, pero solo para que Ginny no los castigue.

James se agachó y besó los zapatos de su madrina mientras se deshacía en halagos y agradecimientos. Rose observó como su madre sacaba unos cuantos billetes verdes y se los entregaba al irresponsable de su primo.

Scorpius observó la escena divertido. La verdad, había sido una buena idea aceptar la invitación. En ese momento, una voz cantarina se sintió desde la puerta.

-_Bonne journée à tous__! __(1)_

Rose sonrió, su tía Fleur y sus primos franceses habían llegado. Hermione los dirigió al comedor con una sonrisa ancha. Una vez allí, un grupo de unas veinte personas-si no eran mas-le clavaron los ojos en el rostro a Scorpius. El chico sonrió, como si fuera inmune a la mirada de los demás.

-Familia, el es Scorpius, un amigo de Rose, y se quedará a comer con nosotros.

Un coro de "Hola" y varios cuchicheos le siguieron a la declaración de Hermione. Esta le dio un empujoncito al rubio, y le indicó una silla. A su lado se sentó Rose, y del otro costado un chico de cabellos tan rubios como él. Si miraba al frente, tres chicas (las tres pelirrojas) se reían por algo.

-_Qui est ce__?__(2)_-pronunció el chico rubio, mirando a la chica pelirroja sentada justo frente a él.

-_Copain __de Rose,__Louis__ est évident!__(3)__-_exclamó la aludida.

-_Je suis juste__ son ami...__(4)__-_carraspeó Scorpius en voz baja, dejando a los hermanos (Que no eran otros que Louis y Dominique) con la boca abierta de par en par.

Rose soltó una risita. Desde que recordara, sus bilingües primos habían usando el francés como su arma secreta. Era regla en la familia Weasley no hablar en otros idiomas en juegos, porque la tía Fleur y sus retoños siempre ganaban haciendo trampas. Pero los francesitos hablaban el idioma en forma de código; para que nadie-excepto las hijas de Percy, que habían aprendido-supiera que decían.

La comida consistía en pollo asado y papas fritas, y todos charlaban alegremente; contando anécdotas y riéndose fuerte. Entonces alguien-concretamente Fred-recordó la existencia de Scorpius y comenzó la inquisición.

-He estado en la casa de mis primos todo este tiempo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ron con la boca llena.

-Mis padres aun están viajando...-respondió Scorpius pensativo.

-¿Y quién es tu primo?

-Eric Nott...Y también está la pequeña Evelyn y Ethan, el mayor; que está de intercambio.

-¿Los Nott?-dijo Molly en un susurro, mirando a Dominique inquisitivamente.

-¿Los conocen? Mi tío es Theodore Nott y fue al instituto de joven.

-¡Ah! Sí, iba con nosotros a la escuela-dijo Harry con una sonrisa-era bastante callado.

-Entonces mi padre también iba con ustedes-dijo Scorpius, mas para sí mismo que para los demás.

-¿Y tu padre como se llama?-preguntó cortésmente Ginny-No nos has dicho tu apellido.

-Mi padre es Draco, Draco Malfoy.

El milisegundo siguiente fue traumático para Rose. Su madre, la correcta Hermione Granger, había escupido la soda dietética que justo en el momento de la declaración de Scorpius se estaba llevando a la boca. Molly comenzó a pegarle a su tía en la espalda, mientras que esta tosía frenéticamente y Lucy se levantaba a buscar algo para limpiar el desastre.

-¿Malfoy dijiste?-inquirió la señora Weasley en cuanto se hubo recuperado.

-Sí, ¿lo conoció?

-Lo conocimos-contestó Ron-Solía ser un idiota.

Ese comentario fue también traumático para Rose. Harry le dio un codazo a su cuñado y mejor amigo, mientras George ocultaba su necesidad de reír. Ginny estaba muy roja.

-Mi madre dice lo mismo, señor-contestó frescamente el chico.

En ese momento se sintieron ruidos en la entrada, y una rubia-la secretaria del Colegio-hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Victorie!-gritó Roxanne, levantándose a recibirla.

-¡Teddy!-dijo Lily-¡¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?-reclamó al joven de cabellos con destellos azules.

-Hola Scorpius-dijeron Lupin y Victorie casi al mismo tiempo.

-Hola profesor, hola señorita.

-Dime Teddy...

-Y a mí Victorie.

-Es amor cuando...-comenzó la abuela Molly.

-terminan sus frases.-finalizó el abuelo Arthur; recibiendo risas generales después de hacerlo.

Luego de acabada la comida, todos se pusieron a charlar con todos en la sobremesa; mientras Audrey y Angelina servían café y masitas.

-Que nuestra familia se reúne sin razón alguna-decía Louis-por suerte el comedor de casa no es tan grande.

Teddy escuchó atentamente el comentario del Weasley y de improviso se levantó. El silencio reinó en la mesa y todas las miradas se enfocaron en él.

-Yo tengo la razón de esta reunión.

Victorie sonrió mientras el resto adoptaba una posición expectante.

-Yo siempre estaré en deuda contigo, padrino-dijo el joven mirando directamente a Harry-y de verdad amo vivir en Grimmauld Place. Pero ya tengo un buen trabajo y va siendo hora de buscar mi propio rumbo-a este punto tomó la mano de su novia y le sonrió.

-Vamos a vivir juntos-declaró Victorie mientras se levantaba para quedar a la par de su novio.

-Y nos casaremos en dos meses-finalizó Teddy.

Toda la mesa estalló en gritos de alegría y la abuela Molly y Fleur comenzaron a llorar. Bill le estrechó la mano a su futuro yerno y Louis hizo lo mismo, aunque visiblemente desconforme. Se consideraba el protector de sus hermanas mayores y ahora llegaba el chico raro que se teñía de azul como si fuera un personaje de anime a arrebatarle una de ellas. Miró al otro lado y sonrió; con Dominique estaba a salvo. La chica jamás había llevado novios a casa; excepto quizás por esa cita con ese chico Patrick en el baile de Graduación. La cosa no había pasado a mayores, Dominique seguía siendo la misma alocada chica, sola como siempre. Louis se imaginaba que iba a ser la solterona de la familia; llena de gatos-o quizás de iguanas, uno nunca estaba seguro con Dominique-o la que se iría a viajar por el mundo, o quizás a Noruega con el tío Charlie.

Scorpius no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Jamás en su familia había visto nada igual. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió en acto reflejo hacia Rose. Es que su sonrisa era contagiosa.

-Scorpius...Scorpius... ¡Scorpius! ¡Tu teléfono está sonando!

El Malfoy salió de su ensoñación y buscó frenéticamente el aparato en el bolsillo. Luego de apretar varios botones dio con el correcto y, alejándose un poco del bullicio familiar, atendió la llamada.

Rose lo siguió de cerca de forma casi inconsciente.

-¿Ha llegado? ¿Ahora?-el chico sacó una moneda del bolsillo y la observó fijamente-Si, no lo había sentido. Ya lo vi. No te preocupes, llegaré allí rápido. Ya, ahora si puedo, ¿Acaso olvidas que tengo diecisiete?-el chico se giró hacia la ventana.-Ya está atardeciendo, así es mejor. Si, nadie lo sabrá. No te pongas histérica. Nos vemos.

Scorpius colgó el teléfono y se dio media vuelta topándose con la mirada de Rose, que estaba ocupada devanándose los sesos para saber qué mujer-no se le decía "histérica" a un hombre-habría llamado. Prefirió pensar que era una tía o la propia madre del Malfoy.

-¿Tienes que irte?-preguntó ella tímidamente.

Él asintió y luego sonrió.

-¿Quieres que mi papá te alcance en el auto? La casa de los Nott no queda muy cerca.

-No hay problema, iré caminando. Quedé de encontrarme con ellos en...la heladería.

-Oh, claro-dijo Rose ocultando la tristeza de su voz-Pero despídete de todos o te odiarán.

Una de las últimas en saludar a Scorpius fue Ginny, cuando el rubio ya estaba cerca del portal. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo sujetó de los hombros, mirándolo justo en los ojos color acero.

-Vaya, en verdad eres idéntico a tu padre-musitó la mujer, para después mirar con algo de pena a su cuñada Hermione, que esperaba del otro lado para saludar al chico-Se gentil con Rose, ¿Quieres?

-Claro señora-respondió él sonrojándose.

Hermione solo le sonrió. El menor de los Weasley miró a su madre inquisitivamente y realizó una copia exacta del discurso que ella daba a aquellos que se quedaban a almorzar.

-Gusto en conocerte, Scorpius, vuelve cuando quieras-dijo el pelirrojo dándole un apretón de manos muy fuerte y ampliando la sonrisa que siempre portaba.

-Gracias y adiós, Hugo-El chico giró la cabeza-Gracias por la hospitalidad, señora Weasley.

Cuando estaba más o menos a la mitad del jardín delantero, su nombre dicho en un grito le hizo volverse bruscamente.

-¡Scorpius!-chilló Rose, mientras corría sosteniendo una enorme pila de libros-¡Casi te los olvidas!

-Gracias, Rose-dijo el tomando todos los textos-Que buena eres-y así sin más, se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla. Rose se quedó estática en el lugar y casi ni percibió cuando este se iba. Un minuto después, la Weasley salió de su estado catatónico y lo único que atinó hacer fue tocarse ahí donde los labios de él hubiesen rozado su piel.

Roxanne, Lily y Lucy, que habían visto la escena desde la ventana, compartieron una mirada cómplice. Tenían una nueva misión como celestinas, ahora que su plan de unir a Teddy y Victorie había resultado como ellas querían.

||...||

-Pensé que no volvías mas-reprochó Eric en cuanto Scorpius traspasó la puerta del comedor.

-Me invitaron a almorzar.

-Eso ya lo sé, idiota. Te dije que funcionaría.-dijo el moreno quitándole la pila de cuadernos para depositarla sobre la mesa.-La cuestión es que se nos hace tarde. Ya están por llegar.

-Me llamaron. De verdad no sentí esa cosa vibrando en el bolsillo.

-Sí, yo tampoco me acostumbraba al principio. Ahora vamos, hay que desaparecer de aquí.

-Está bien-contestó Scorpius siguiendo a su primo hacia el garaje.

||...||

Lily se trepó de la rama sosteniéndose contra el marco de la ventana; y con mucho cuidado de no romper su cámara-su cabeza no estaba en su lista de prioridades-se encaramó al techo. La noche estaba perfecta para tomar fotografías. Incluso el cielo tenía un color extraño, indefinido. Lily adoraba la vista.

La calle Grimmauld Place estaba justo en una loma de las tantas que existían en el Valle de Godric, pero al ser una de las casas con más pisos le otorgaba una posición estratégica para admirar la pequeña ciudad. Las luces resplandecían en todo alrededor, pero a Lily le encantaba apuntar al horizonte, en dirección al atardecer, a lo lejano y desconocido.

El lente de la cámara estaba bastante sucio, así que dejó la cámara en modo automático para que sacara 15 fotografías y bajó por el limpiador de fotógrafos profesionales, regalo de Albus en su último cumpleaños.

Cuando volvió a subir, el cielo ya se había vuelto oscuro, así que se estiró un rato a mirar las estrellas y después tomó todo su equipo y bajó con cuidado de no resbalarse.

Lo que Lily ignoraba era que, minutos antes, algo había sucedido en el cielo, teniendo como único testigo al potente lente de su cámara último modelo.

* * *

><p><em>1<em>_: ¡Buen día a todos!_

_2__: ¿Y quién es éste?_

_3__: Es evidente Louis, ¡el noviecito de Rose!_

_4__: Sólo un amigo..._

* * *

><p>Les gustó? Espero que si!<em><br>_

_Aclaración: _El personaje Ethan Nott tampoco me pertenece. Es parte del genial fic de **Sorcieres de la Neige**, **Dominó. (Leanlo!)  
><strong>

**Rr's Responses.**

**-Aria Nyx Lupin: **Ups, todavia no se cuando empezará la acción. Pronto, creo yo. Mientras tanto siembro misterio y pistas :D

**-Linda Tonks: **Los hombres son un desastre. Y punto. Solo sirven para violarlos con la mirada. Gracias por el review!

**-Mariauxi:** Gracias por la corrección! Era Nott, y yo escribí Noot. Soy un desastre, lo siento! Y la ciencia ficcion? Pronto, espero :)

**-lightness dark:** Que nick genial! Y me alegro que te haya gustado :)

**-franuxa: **Umm, conozco esos minutos de hiperactividad a la hora de dejar reviews xD Y te gusta Muse? Los amo, los amo, los amo. Quiero a Matt Bellamy para mí. O a Dominic Howard, es muy tierno! _(LoveMuse4ever)_

**-Nery Angel: **Voy a hacerlo gay a Evan! Asi dejas de soñarlo xD Si serás rara, soñar con un personaje de mis fics. Ah, ahora me siento importante :D

**-Kuchiki Yamiko:** Ahh, es que Scorpius es muy tierno (al menos en mi cabeza) Jaja, y amo a los Nott! ya les daré mas protagonismo, no se...Gracias por tu review!

**Y gracias a las Alertas y favs!**

**_Annyeong!_  
><strong>


	5. Descubriendo el pasado

No merezco perdón. Merezco la hoguera.

En fin. Volví. Feliz Navidad atrasada.

Escuchen **Audioslave** mientras leen. ¿Por qué? Bueno, me gustan.**_ Be Yourself_** y**_ Like a Stone_** sobre todo.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos de J.K Rowling. Y el titulo y la idea vino de la canción **_E.T._ **de **Katy Perry**, la cual me encanta y recomiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5-Descubriendo el pasado<strong>

Hugo se levantó a buscar un vaso de agua. Era medianoche y no se molestó en prender ninguna luz, le bastaba con el resplandor de la luna llena que venía desde la ventana. Quizás por eso se sorprendió cuando descubrió que sus padres aun no estaban dormidos; puesto que debajo de la puerta salía una potente luz amarilla que destacaba entre la opaca oscuridad del pasillo.

Hugo, Roxanne y Lily tenían el mal hábito de escuchar detrás de las puertas. Eran los pequeños de la familia, así que, durante años; importante información les había sido vedada por "no tener la suficiente edad". Al parecer, nunca tenían la suficiente. En momentos así, Hugo deseaba poder controlar el tiempo para viajar al pasado y así ser más grande en ciertos sucesos familiares en los que aun no se daba por enterado. Así que se acercó a la puerta de sus padres sigilosamente para escuchar lo que pudiera.

-No lo sé-dijo la voz gruesa de su padre, amortiguada por la madera de la puerta-No me gusta para nada. Además, solo tiene dieciséis.

-Tiene diecisiete, Ron.

-Es lo mismo. No está en edad, y ese chico no me gusta nada.

-No es lo mismo. A esa edad, recuerdo muy bien que nada nos detenía. ¿O acaso olvidas aquellas escapadas al baño del segundo piso?

Hugo hizo una mueca de asco. El baño del segundo piso del colegio. Ahora debería aguantarse de entrar cada vez que tuviera clases de Matemática, cuya aula estaba cerca.

-No es lo mismo-repitió el hombre.

-Que sí lo es Ron. Además, parece un buen chico. Y solo vino para pedir libros.

-Si claro-dijo Ron en tono sarcástico.

-Y yo lo invité a almorzar.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-levantó la voz el Sr. Weasley-¡Pensé que había sido Rose! ¿¡Acaso conspiras contra mí mujer! ¡Es un Malfoy!

-Baja la voz que los niños se despertarán-dijo Hermione en tono calmado.

-¡Pero es un Malfoy! Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, el hombre que te-pero el discurso fue cortado de improviso. Hugo esperó pacientemente hasta que se escuchó la voz de su madre.

-No podemos aferrarnos al pasado, Ron. Ese chico parece diferente. Y tengo sueño, así que apaga la luz.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Mañana hablamos de esto.

Hugo bajó la vista y vio que la luz amarilla del interior desaparecía. En silencio, como un auténtico felino; volvió a su habitación. En lo que a él respectaba, el chico Malfoy le caía bien. Lo que no lograba entender era por qué el apellido le importaba tanto a su padre. _Draco Malfoy_. El padre de Scorpius. _El hombre que te _algo a su madre.

Suspiró. Había algo que sus padres le estaban ocultando, y como siempre; no iba a descansar hasta saber la verdad. Miró el reloj. Las dos de la mañana. Ya hablaría con Lily en la escuela, seguramente ella podría ayudarlo.

Lily. Su prima, su mejor amiga, compañera de aventuras y juegos de la infancia. Hugo se había asustado cuando entraron a la secundaria; pensando que Lily quizás podria alejarse de él. Pero su lazo había seguido intacto.

La niña Potter y él habían estado juntos prácticamente desde el inicio de sus vidas. Sus madres habían soportado juntas todo el embarazo; y el día en que Hugo decidió salir, la tía Ginny estuvo con Hermione a pesar de sus tan pesados 7 meses. Y Lily no pudo aguantar mucho mas sin ver el mundo, tanto, que salió al día siguiente. Los mayores-Teddy y Victorie -los tomaron como a dos pequeños muñecos y los ayudaron a caminar, a balbucear y más tarde a pedir lo que querían. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta quién de los dos niños había caminado primero, porque aparecieron en la cocina de la Madriguera apoyándose el uno contra el otro. Teddy siempre dijo que seguramente Hugo se levantó y dio unos pasos y Lily solo lo siguió para que no la dejara sola; y Victorie pensó lo mismo aunque ella apoyaba a Lily como la primera en levantarse.

Casi sin pensarlo, Hugo tomó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a su prima. Luego cayó en cuenta que, a causa de James; el teléfono debía estar sonando en el fondo de las aguas que lamían la playa de Shell Cottage. Se quedó dormido reflexionando sobre lo que había escuchado.

||...||

-¿Y esos?-preguntó James cuando se reunieron en el patio a almorzar. Los Weasley-Potter estaban dispersos, cada uno con sus amigos, pero James y Fred se movían de un grupo al otro, como abejas.

-¿Esos quienes?-inquirió Lily.

James hizo un discreto movimiento de cabeza y sus acompañantes-Hugo, Roxanne, Lily y Rose-se giraron al mismo tiempo sin ningún disimulo. Las bocas de todos se abrieron por igual, y si se los observaba con lupa, podrían notarse las gotitas de babeo en sus labios.

-¿A que están mirando?-dijo Albus depositando su almuerzo en la mesa mientras hacía equilibrio para morder una manzana. Pareció que Rose iba a decirle algo, pero en sus ojos se notaba que ya no estaba sobre este mundo. Así que el Potter menor se giró, pensando que sus primos se veían ridículos.

Adquirió la misma expresión boba en cuanto lo hizo. Lo que estaba viendo era simplemente sobrenatural.

Scorpius y Eric Nott caminaban sintiendo las miradas sobre ellos. El moreno lo hacía con naturalidad, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a los demás. Pero Scorpius se sentía cohibido. Miró hacia un costado, los otros tres lo hacían bastante bien para ser el primer día.

-Eh, hola, chicos-dijo el rubio acercándose hacia la mesa de Rose.

-Ho-hola Scorpius-contestó la pelirroja incomoda.

-Hola a todos-dijeron los tres que los acompañaban.

Los tres eran rubios, altos y con las mismas facciones. Los dos chicos eran unas gotas de agua; tal como lo habían sido Fred y George alguna vez. La tercera era una chica alta y escultural, de enormes ojos azules.

-Emm, estos son nuestros primos-dijo Eric para cortar aquella tensión, pues no soportaba ver las caras embobadas de los Weasley.-Ella es Caroline...

-Scamander. Caroline Scamander. Estos son mis hermanos, Lorcan y Lysander.

Los gemelos saludaron levantando sus manos y posaron sus ojos en Lily, quien momentáneamente se enrojeció y escondió la cabeza detrás de una cortina de cabello.

-¿Eso es tuyo?-dijo uno de ellos, señalando directamente a la mesa.

-¿Esta cámara? Si, es mía-dijo Lily, olvidando sus nervios para presumir su juguete.

-Me gusta. ¿El rosa es tu color favorito?

-No, el morado-aclaró la pelirroja.

-Anota eso, Lorcan-dijo Lysander.

"_Ahora podré reconocerlos_" pensó Lily. "_Lorcan tiene puesta la remera azul y Lysander la verde. Además, Lysander es más alto. Me gusta Lysander_"

Todos miraron a la chica al mismo tiempo. De pronto se había tapado la boca, como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión que salvaría una duda existencial.

-Yo-yo... ¡Olvidé mi libro de química en el salón!-chilló y salió corriendo, presa del pánico y la vergüenza.

El timbre sonó para cortar con esa atmosfera de silenciosa expectación. Albus no supo en qué momento se encontró siguiéndola hacia la clase de Matemática. Bueno, supuestamente Rose y Scorpius iban con ellos, pero él sentía que solo caminaba para oler un poco mas ese raro perfume a fresas.

-¿Me prestas un lápiz?-preguntó aquella chica.

-Claro-dijo él, extendiéndole el único que tenía.

Un recuerdo lo asaltó de repente.

_-¿Me prestas un lápiz?-preguntó aquella chica. Al principio, él se había asustado, pero su mano había salido en rescate, estirándose hasta la cartuchera y sacando su lápiz de repuesto. _

_-Gracias-dijo ella. Él se quedó pensando. Miraba su cabello castaño, lacio, cayendo en una ordenada capa. Era bonita, eso no lo negaba._

-Al...Albus... ¡Albus Severus Potter!-gritó alguien golpeándole en la cabeza.

-¡Rose, maldita seas!-contestó el moreno con las orejas encendidas, herencia de los Weasley.

-¡Debes moverte ya o llegaremos tarde a Física!-chilló su prima-¡McGonnagall va a matarnos! ¡Nos cortará en pedacitos! ¡Nos aniquilará con una bomba de neutrones!

Potter menor se levantó sin decir nada. Scorpius miraba la escena como si fuera una película, y la rubia_-Caroline, se llama Caroline-_tenía su boca abierta, formando una perfecta "O".

-¿Es esto normal?-susurró la chica a Scorpius.

-Si-respondió el chico entre susurros-Los hermanos y primos se tratan así, es parte de su comportamiento.

Caroline asintió y se apartó un mechón del flequillo de la cara. Si lo pensaba bien, la escena era graciosa. Miró a aquel chico. Sus ojos esmeraldas le recordaron a alguien. Bajó la vista para no verlo más. Aun le hacía daño.

-¿Puedes dejar de gritar y nos vamos de una vez?-dijo Albus entre dientes-Estas asustando a tu noviecito-agregó en un susurro que solo ella pudo oír, gracias a la poca distancia que los separaba.

Rose se puso momentáneamente colorada-completamente, no solo en las orejas-y se quedó en silencio hasta que terminó la hora de McGonnagall.

"_Idiota, eso eres" _pensaba con aflicción. _"Ya ha pasado un año sin que te fijes en un chico. Llega este y lo arruinas todo gritándole a ese estúpido depresivo crónico de tu primo"_

-Eh, Rose-dijo una voz. Se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Scorpius. Él sacaba unos libros de su casillero y la miraba sonriente. _"Te habla, eso es algo. No te quedes mirándolo así, idiota, ¡Contéstale!"_

-Eh, Scorpius-fue lo único que le salió. "_Y después dicen que eres la mas lista de la clase"_

-Me han dicho que eres la más lista de la clase.

-Eh...eso es lo que dicen. ¿Y qué hay con eso?

-Me preguntaba si...-"_Oh Rose de mi corazón, quisieras montar en mi unicornio y juntos perdernos en la luz del horizonte..."_ Maldito Eric apareciéndose en su mente cada vez que quería. _"Ahora bien, tienes que acercarte más a ella. Pídele que te ayude en algo, a las chicas les gusta sentirse necesitadas." _Scorpius miró de nuevo a Rose. Sus ojos azules lo observaban expectantes, y pensó si en verdad aquellas lecciones de su primo resultarían en algo- ¿Puedes ayudarme con Física? No entiendo nada.

La pelirroja asintió sonriendo. "_Bien Rose, todavía no lo espantas"_

-Claro, cuando quieras. ¿Esta tarde en mi casa? Podemos encontrarnos a la salida.

El timbre sonó y los demás estudiantes comenzaron a poblar los pasillos.

-Está bien-dijo Scorpius-Gracias.

Rose no podía moverse de su lugar. El rubio ya se había ido, pero parecía que su mejilla seguía caliente ahí donde él la había besado. Llegó tarde a la clase de la Sra. Trelawney, pero la sonrisa tonta que tenía no se la quitó nadie.

-¡Eh tú, Weasley!-gritó una voz-¡Scorpius dice que lo esperes!

Eric Nott llegó a su lado y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

-Sí, claro. ¿Estás bien...Nott?

-Creo que perdí los pulmones en el camino. Descartando eso, estoy bien. Y si vas a ser la novia de mi primo, mejor me dices Eric.

Rose se coloreó de todos los rojos existentes; sin saber que responder.

-Siento haberme tardado-dijo Scorpius detrás de ellos, haciendo como que no había escuchado nada.- ¿Vamos, Rose?

-Voy por mi bicicleta y salimos.

Scorpius caminaba a su lado y miraba a la bicicleta con cierta desconfianza.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi bicicleta tiene algo?-preguntó la chica.

-No, está bien-contestó él en voz baja.

-Deberías comprarte una-comentó Rose-Así no tendrías que andar caminando a todos lados.

-Es que...

-¿Qué cosa?

-No sé usarlas.

Rose se quedó quieta en el lugar, y Scorpius se paró junto a ella. Las mejillas se le sonrojaron sin saber bien por qué. Eric tenía razón, no tendría que abrir su bocota con esas cuestiones.

-¿Nunca...nunca estuviste en una? ¿Qué usabas?

-Eh...-titubeó el rubio-En auto. Era como estar en un lugar y... ¡bum! ya estabas en otro.

-Entiendo...-mintió Rose, pensando cómo era eso posible. Por mas riquezas que tuvieran los Malfoy (lo había escuchado de su abuela Molly) una bicicleta era un regalo común en Navidad para los niños. Quizás la madre de Scorpius las consideraba un artefacto productor de raspones y suciedad; a juzgar por el habitual aspecto impoluto de su hijo.

El la miró.

-No, no es cierto-dijo-No lo entenderías. Es...por mi madre.

-Si quieres, podria enseñarte.

Le asintió con una sonrisa, y el silencio se mantuvo hasta que llegaron a la casa de Rose. La bicicleta de Hugo estaba tirada en el jardín como era usual.

-¡Hola!-saludó la chica con un grito en cuanto abrió la puerta-Hugo, ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Estamos arriba!-gritó una voz femenina que la pelirroja reconoció como la de Lily-¡Estamos viendo fotos!

-¡Bueno, Scorpius y yo vamos a estudiar en el comedor!

-Con que Scorpius, ¿Eh?-dijo Lily a su primo.

-¿Qué encontraste?

-No mucho-contestó la pelirroja desanimada. Abrió la caja de que había traído y Hugo reprimió un insulto: estaba llena hasta el tope de fotografías, recortes de diario y notas viejas.

-¿No mucho?-espetó él de manera irónica.

-Ya los estuve revisando. Al parecer, los padres de Malfoy vivieron y cursaron el colegio con los nuestros. Mira, aquí está el anuario.

Sacó un voluminoso álbum y lo abrió en una página marcada con un señalador azul. Señaló a una de las tantas fotografías individuales. "Draco H. Malfoy" decía al pie, y Hugo se sorprendió del parecido con su hijo.

-Era un Slytherin-musitó él, sorprendido.

Aunque aquella costumbre se había abolido, desde que el colegio se había fundado-hacia más de un siglo-los estudiantes se dividían de acuerdo a sus intereses y temperamentos. Los fundadores de Hogwarts-Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff-habían inventado un sistema infalible para que los alumnos fueran exactamente lo que ellos esperaban, lo cual era totalmente diferente según cada fundador.

Todo el mundo sabía que los Slytherin, a pesar de inteligentes y astutos, eran más bien maliciosamente maquiavélicos. La gente decía que no se podía confiar en nadie que hubiera sido seleccionado como uno.

-Encontré esto-dijo Lily cortando la corriente de pensamientos de su primo-El diario de mamá. Hay unas páginas muy interesantes.

Pasó un poco de hojas amarillentas llenas de letras, dibujos de corazones y fotos de su padre.

"_Hoy me encontré con Malfoy, el estúpido. Es altanero y engreído. No sé como las chicas se pueden fijar en él. Tiene ojos bonitos y buen trasero_-Lily cortó la lectura para reírse-_pero nada más. Es extraño, no habla con nadie. Como nos chocamos, me llamó `pobretona teñida'. Quise dejarlo sin hijos de una sola patada al muy maldito. ¿Yo, teñida? Pelirroja natural, pedazo de malnacido.-_Hay algunos borrones en la hoja luego de eso-dijo Lily y cerró el diario.

-Quizás papá no lo quiere por eso-reflexionó Hugo-Pero eso no explicaría por qué le dijo a mamá lo de "el hombre que te".

-Lo genial seria que encontráramos un diario de tía Hermione.

A Hugo le chispearon los ojos, señal inequívoca de que tenía una idea. Lily lo miró y comprendió de inmediato.

-¡El ático!-dijeron al unísono.

Subieron provistos de la linterna que le habían robado a Ron de la caja de herramientas. La puertecita se abrió con un chirrido y en minutos ya habían descubierto el interruptor.

-Espero que no haya una plaga de arañas por aquí.

-Gallina igual que el padre-dijo Lily, recordando a su madre decirle "gallina" al tío Ron.

Hugo descorrió las cortinas de la pequeña y única ventana que había en la habitación y la luz se posó sobre infinidad de cajas y trastos viejos. Hermione había ordenado las cosas por año, lo cual hacia más práctica la búsqueda.

Casi al fondo del cuarto, escondida entre un par de cajas con decoración navideña y un viejo tocadiscos, encontraron una caja que rezaba "Hermione" con una letra de niña pequeña y forrada con un papel lila con florcitas blancas.

Mientras Hugo revisaba su contenido, Lily encontró entre la chatarra una vieja cámara Polaroid, y sacó una foto al azar solo por probar. Para su sorpresa y agrado, obtuvo una instantánea de calidad perfecta para tantos años en desuso.

No pudo contener su alegría y chilló entusiasmada, mostrándole el papel a su primo. Luego bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta el comedor. Sorprendió a Scorpius y Rose estudiando y los saludó sacándoles una fotografía.

-¡Mira, Rose, lo que encontré en el ático!-gritaba la joven-¡Todavía funciona, mira!-tiró sobre la mesa el par de fotografías que había tomado y siguió hablando aceleradamente.

Scorpius tomó la primera fotografía, la del ático, sin que las chicas lo notaran. Frunció el ceño. "Estamos en problemas" pensó.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal quedó?<p>

**Respuestas:**

-**Arya Nyx Lupin: **Lo siento, tardé demasiado :( En fin, no hubo mucho romance. Mas adelante hay mas, espero.

-**Nosense975:** Albus *-* Es medio friki depresivo, pero bueno xD

-**Diane Potter: **Mojigata? _(buscando en el diccionario) _Te refieres a muy santita, supongo. No, no me gustaría que sea así. Es una adolescente, vamos! Pero tampoco es para que se lance sobre el primer chico que vea, no. Y yo tambien amo a los Nott :D Tanto, que me los prestan xD

**-Nery Dark Angel:** Tus amenazas y tu "dark" no funcionan conmigo. Lo que me asusta es tu obsesión por un personaje extra.

**-Linda Tonks**: Los primos son así, si no lo sabré yo. Y las cosas se iran desvelando de a poco, solo espera..

-**livinginfairytale**: Malfoy tiene muchas, muchas sorpresas..Katy tiene muy buenas letras, a mi opinión. La primera que desconfía de Scorpius :O Que emoción :D

**-Princess Andreita**: Y Albus es medio mujeriego, que le vamos a hacer. Pero eso si, tiene menos tacto con las chicas que el propio Harry. El Don Juan de la familia Potter siempre será James xD

-**Mariauxi:** Creo que este capitulo me quedó mas largo, pero mira cuanto tardé. En fin, Ron tenia que madurar. Igual no maduró tanto xD

-**Sorcieres de la Neige:** Nunca pregunté que significaba el nombre. Me alegro que te guste mi Dominique *-* Y lo del Quidditch, lo estuve pensando y ya me las arreglaré. Gracias por prestarme a Ethan!

-**lunaweasleycullen14**: Calma, calma xD Ya sé que es muy misteriosos, pero las cosas todavía no se descubrirán. Un placer haberte emocionado :D

Ah, esto de contestar todos juntos...Creo que cambiaré el sistema xD

Saludos!


End file.
